1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a working vehicle, including a power source unit, an electrically-driven motor that operates with electrical power from the power source unit, and a traveling transmission system to which motive power of the electrically-driven motor is transmitted.
2. Description of the Related Art
As this sort of working vehicle, there is a vehicle in which an accommodation box accommodating the power source unit is installed on an upper face of a roof portion of a vehicle body, and a waterproof cover that covers upper and side portions of the accommodation box is provided in order to prevent rainwater and the like from entering the accommodation box (see JP2009-154826A, for example). It is required for the power source unit that is accommodated in the accommodation box to be provided with a cooling mechanism in order to prevent the temperature from increasing.
Thus, in the working vehicle according to JP2009-154826A, a gap is provided between the waterproof cover and the roof portion, air outside the waterproof cover is taken via this gap into the waterproof cover, this air is supplied via an air intake duct and an air intake port into the accommodation box, and, thus, the power source unit is cooled down. The air that has cooled down the power source unit is guided via an air exhaust port and an air exhaust duct so as to be exhausted out of the accommodation box, and is then guided via the gap between the waterproof cover and the roof portion so as to be exhausted out of the waterproof cover.